A number of fishing devices known as fishing lure spreaders for use in trolling are known. Such devices allow the use of more that one baited hook, yet are controlled by a single fishing line. Most spreaders provide some type of sweep arms which extend from a planar body and support at least two fishing lures each extending from an associated flasher. It is additionally known to make the entire assembly revolve by modification to the planar body. In general, the structure of such devices tends to increase the number of fish caught by increasing the number of lures.
Unfortunately, the effectiveness of each lure is not enhanced by the lure spreader. As a result, in many fishing applications where the fish are not interested in biting, each lure is similarly unsuccessful in catching a fish.
A further problem associated with prior fishing devices having an array of flashers is that each flasher tends to move in a restricted manner, due to fishing lines, hooks and lures being trailed behind the flasher. As a result, the flasher does not move in a manner that realistically approximates the action of a small fish. This problem tends to be inherent with ganged devices, in that each flasher is associated with a hook or lure.
What is needed is a gang trolling lure combining the advantages of a single lure with the benefits of a gang type trolling device. Such a single lure would need to have a structure that resulted in a substantial increase in the attractiveness of the single lure, thereby making the lure more effective than known fishing lure spreaders having a plurality of lures.